


Strength of the World

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN song-fic. Vague AU post series. (written after AHBL)-- Dean loses everyone he’s ever loved. When he loses Sam he ends up losing himself. Going on a rampage that will one day kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of the World

  
_My story starts the day they said "she can't be found"_   
_The news so dark, heart stopped, stood silent without a sound_   
_It's over, she's finished, mother lies with your father and sister too_   
_Cold-blooded, they suffered, shot down by the outlaws after you_   
_Sorrow swallows my screams_   


  
Dean watched in horror as the small house went up in flames. It had been a long ten years since they had killed that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. And now he stood here, the soot and smoke marking the trails from his tears and turning them black.   
  
The firefighters had already pulled out a male body, so far gone that they had put it in a body bag while they had still been in the house. Dean didn’t have to ask or identify who it was, only two people lived in that house.  
  
Sam and Sarah.

Sam was gone. Bagged up and lying on a gurney in the ambulance next to him. The only shred of hope he held was that Sarah; the little spitfire of a woman that Sam had gone back to, settled down with, the woman Dean had come to hold almost as close to his heart as Sam himself, the woman that had been six months pregnant with Sam’s child, six months pregnant with Dean’s niece; was somehow alive.  
  
As the flames slowly dwindled, reined and roped in by the power of the fire hoses it all started to sink in.  
  
Sam was gone.  
  
Sarah was gone.  
  
His unborn niece. Gone.  
  
Everything and everyone that had ever mattered to him were gone.  
  
He felt like he should be screaming. Crying until his chest hurt. Beating the hell out of his own goddamned car like he did after Dad had died.  
  
But he just found himself staring at the smoldering remains of the closest thing he had ever had to a home.  
  
It had taken him awhile, but he had finally convinced Sam to go back to New York, look Sarah up and start a life. The yellow-eyed demon was gone, the crusade over. Sam fought, told Dean he needed him. Finally he had conceded though. Went north, settled down.   
  
Sam still went on hunts with Dean now and again. Dean dropped by on weekends and whenever he happened to be in that neck of the woods. It had been their own version of normal. Because lord knows Dean would never stop. Never could. He still had the FBI on his trail.  
  
He snorted to himself. The smell of smoke and burned plastic, metal…flesh, still burning his nostrils.  
  
Sam had been the only reason he had kept such a low profile over the years. The ever vigilant older brother looking out for his kid brother.   
  
But what did it matter now?  
  
His eyes squinted in anger and he wrenched the door of the Impala open, falling into the leather seat and firing up the motor. The roar of the cylinders and scream of the tires and he sped away took the place of the screams he would never voice.  
  
The hunt wasn’t over. Because there was no way in hell that fire had been accidental.  
  


  
_Strength of the world - is on my shoulders_  
 _Strength of the world - is on my side_  
 _Strength of the world - the one true beholder_  
 _Ice in my veins - for those who've died_

_I've seen my family fade away, you've taken my whole life_  
 _There's nothing left to say_  


Dean had no idea how long he had been driving. His eyes were burning, stomach clenched in hunger.   
  
His foot just went a little farther to the floor.  
  
He picked the lock to the roadhouse before the sun was even up. Kicked the door in to Ash’s room, telling him he needed his help and had his nine millimeter pointed between Ellen’s eyes before she had even turned the corner.  
  
Ellen saw the conviction there.  
  
She had heard about the youngest Winchester. The boy with the visions. Had heard of his fate.  
  
And she had heard of the black whirlwind with four wheels that had torn across the country leaving nothing but death and destruction for anything supernatural in its wake.  
  
Lord help them now.  
  


  
_Avenge the dead, kill all who cross me in my path_   
_Suicidal, I never planned on coming back_   
_I want it, I need it, revenge is dripping from my teeth_   
_Need nothin,' to feel power, and bring the killers to their knees_   
_Nothin' to lose, vengeance to gain_   
_~You know I'll never be the same~_   
_So taste my breath, I'm close behind you_   
_~So desperate on your final day~_   
_Sorrow swallows my screams_   


  
He stuck around the roadhouse long enough to get any information he could from Ash. Waited until the place had been packed with hunters and then flat out announced to them all that if they got in his way they would be as dead as the things they hunted.  
  
No one moved to stop him when he left.  
  


_Strength of the world - is on my shoulders_  
Strength of the world - is on my side  
Strength of the world - the one true beholder  
Ice in my veins - for those who've died

I've seen my family fade away, you've taken my whole life  
There's nothing left to say

  
  
He lost himself in the job, the mission. More than his father ever had.   
  
Lines blurred, shades of grey became black.  
  
The authorities were puzzled at the count of murderers, rapists, drug dealers, and all around assholes that suddenly started dropping dead around the country.  
  
Little did they know the vigilante was one of their own most wanted.  
  
Evil came in many forms…and Dean intended to wipe it all off the face of the planet.  
  
The click of the trigger became his best friend. The feel of blood on his hands turned into a lover’s caress. The fire that had burned in his hazel eyes his whole life, sparks of pride and mischief and love and compassion turned into nothing but a dark smoky haze that swirled and ebbed like death itself turned corporeal.  
  
The stories of those eyes of death soon started being whispered from ghost to demon to monster to their equally as evil human counterparts.  
  


_Sitting in silence with heaven above me I prayed every night by their graves_  
While I search for closure I feel it no longer  
I can't turn my cheek away  
I stand before you, I'll sin when I have to  
But now I leave your side, to avenge my family's pride

I've seen my family fade away, you've taken my whole life  
There's nothing left to say

  
He went back once. Stood over their graves, searching for the closure that Sam had talked about the one time he had ever even laid eyes on his own mother’s headstone.  
  
The tears fell unheeded down his scarred and stubbled cheeks, even then they weren’t intentional. Weren’t even felt.   
  
 _Samuel Winchester : Loving father and husband, Loyal son and brother._  
  
Sarah Winchester : Devoted mother and wife, Dedicated daughter and sister-in-law.  
  
Baby Winchester : Loved and lost before life.  
  
What little spark was left of Dean’s soul screamed to apologize. Apologize to Sam for what he had become, the things he had done.  
  
And just like that the spark was gone.   
  
He did what he had to. There was no turning back now, why waste his energy on regrets when he could just as easily funnel it into vengeance…into justice…into retribution?  
  
He never looked back after he had turned and walked away. Simply went back to the car, called up Ash to see what he might have found and drove off, the darkness of the night enveloping him like a comfortable old cloak, like a second skin, like a lover’s embrace, ushering him back into his own personal perdition.  
  


_Strength of the world - is on my shoulders_  
Strength of the world - is on my side  
Strength of the world - the one true beholder  
Ice in my veins - for those who've died

So far forever now alone, a greater punishment on me has been imposed  
A killer falling from the light, I'll miss my family, I'll never be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Strength of the World - Avenged Sevenfold


End file.
